Halo ODST: Vengeance
by Crusader2992
Summary: Takes place inside the Halo Universe, where six ODST rookies must fight to save a city from ultimate destruction against the Covenants invading forces or die trying. Rated M for future Chapters Language, Violence, Strong Visual/Graphic Fight scenes/Gore
1. Chapter 1 The Drop

Chapter.1 The Drop

"Alright rookies, my name is Donovan Castor, but you lucky six can call me Sarge. Now tell me what are your names?"

The Sarge walked down the row of men and pointed saying, "Lets start with you."

"My name is Nathaniel sir."

Sarge: "OK now the rest of you."

One at a time the soldiers gave their names, "Brian." "Alex." "David." "Jonas." "Luther."

Sarge: "Alright now you know why you're here, because the UNSC needs every god damn soldier she can get. Now all of you are rookies, but that doesn't make you any less of a man, you are ODST! Orbital! Drop! Shock! Troopers! You're here for one thing and one thing only and that is to kill the damned Covenant."

A voice can over the intercom "Donovan, the Covenant have just launched a very large strike force on the city, they need you down there stat."

Sarge: "Looks like it's your lucky day boys, the Covenant have made the first move it's our job to make the last, Now get to your drop pods I'll explain the mission on our way down."

We rushed to our drops pods, adjusted ourselves, locked in, and waited for the drop. Sarge came onto the video chat and began to debrief us.

Sarge: "We are being dropped roughly five miles out of the city, we must make our way into the center and remove a very high explosive bomb they have planted just beneath the capitol building, Once we make our way into the city Covenant will be all over the place, We will tread carefully upon arriving at the capitol building, we will have to make our way down into the lower levels, we like to call this a Data Hive, it's where all the information is stored, a super computer you can say. A explosion there will wipe out the entire city, like one big nuclear bomb, failure is not a option."

The drop pods unlatched, and we began to fall towards the planet. The fall was shaky, any normal person would freak under the pressure. This was my first drop, I was frightened.

Brian: "How you holding up over there Nathaniel?"

"Fine, how about yourself?" I replied.

Brian: "This is crazy, I never expected it to be like this, you know first day on the job."

Sarge came back on the video chat.

Sarge: "Boys, I was just informed by command, a Covenant fleet is heading towards our positions. Keep a look out."

Brian: "A Covenant fleet! How in the world our we going to stop them from blowing us straight to hell if we are stuck in these damn pods in the middle of space."

Sarge: "We will make is soldier keep your head on!"

Just then the fleet started to appear, at least two dozen ships, one after another they showed up.

"Fuck how much longer till we land Sarge? I don't want to die up here." I yelled.

Sarge: "Two minuets rookie, keep it together."

"Um sir..." I paused

One of the Covenant ships spotted us, charging its cannon, juts seconds from firing, the ship was facing Sarge's pod, we where still a minuet from impact and that ship was just seconds away from firing.

"Sarge!" I screamed.

In the video chat, Sarge's face appeared and he was smiling.

Sarge: "You boys have your orders, you know what to do."

"Sarge we will make it you said it yourself, we will make it." I said.

Sarge: "No Nathaniel, I'm not going to make it and you know that, we all know it. Make me proud. Finish your mission, Finish the fight!"

Sarge went on the loud speakers, and gave one final roar.

Sarge: "Come on you Covenant bastards shoot me!"

And with the the Covenant ship fired, Sarge's pod was completely destroyed, I quickly turned my head away, he was gone. We where falling fast just moments from impact.

"Get ready!" I screamed.

We hit the surface, smashing one at a time, and our pods opened we made it, all of us but one.

Luther: "What the hell do we do now, the Sarge is dead."

"We have our orders, we finish our mission." I said bluntly.

The six of us grabbed our guns from the pods and started to head towards the city, We have our orders, we have our mission, finish the fight, failure was not a option. We Started to walk towards the city but, it would be getting dark soon and we would be easy prey fro Covenant scouting parties so, we set up camp.

David: "Nathaniel, do you think we can make it?"

I looked over at him and said "We have to if we don't then millions of people are going to die."

David: "Millions have already died, what makes this city so much better then the rest?"

I stood up "It's not that this city is better then the rest, it's the fact that this cities very survival has been intrusted to us, all those civilians, all those families in their, they're our responsibility, I'm not asking you to come with me nor am I asking for your help though we can use it, but this is my mission and I will see it through."

David: "Still got that bold hero outlook I see, I'm not leaving cousin we're family we have stick together. Now get some rest I'll keep watch, we both know I'm way better at staying up then you are."

I laughed and nodded, I walked past David, but turned. "Why did you join?"

David: "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, why did you join the ODST, back before the war, you always was so negative towards the UNSC military. So again I ask, why did you join?" I looked him in the eye.

David: "Because of these monsters this Covenant, I lost everything, we lost everything, our homes, our families, our friends, everything we loved was taken from us, so I guess my answer is revenge and to protect whats left that I care for."

I never really understood David's outlook on things but I knew where he was coming from, we did lose everything, I lost the one thing most dear to me, my family, my daughter, the Covenant attacked my city killing everyone without question, it was a massacre, killed in my very hands. My wife she was taken to a UNSC protection facility, I was supposed to join her there, but all I wanted to do was find and kill the monster that took my only child from me.

David: "You going to answer me? Or just stand there?"

"Huh, what?" I shook my head.

David: "I asked, what made you join, what about your wife and kid."

I looked at David and a tear rolled down my eye. "My daughter, she was killed, day our city was attacked, by an Elite, I'll never forget what he looked like, part of his mouth was gone, left side, red armor, with a gold horn in the middle of his helmet. There was explosion and I was hardly conscious, he grabbed her by the throat, and pierced her with his energy sword. Marines showed up chased him away and took me and my wife to the protection facility, That's when I decided to join, to kill every last Elite in the universe."

David looked down and said "I'm sorry, we will kill every one of them, I promise. Now go get some rest."

I walked back to the rest of the guys and went on asking each one why they where here. Jonas joined to avenge his brother who was a former ODST. Alex joined because after the attack on our city he was found by one of the rescue parties and taken to the closest base for aid, upon waking up he found the closest commanding officer and was quickly accepted in. Luther, well he didn't give much on why he joined the team, something about it was his calling. And Brian well he joined, because of me, we been best friends since I could remember, he told me that he wasn't going to let me do it alone. After that I walked off just enough where the guys couldn't hear me.

"Presea, is you're listening wherever you are, daddies going to get that monster."

I walked back to the guys and nodded at them. "Get some rest we head out first light."


	2. Chapter 2 Showtime

Chapter.2 Showtime

Fist light came, yet I didn't rest at all. The rest of team was slowly waking up, and David remained on watch until everyone was ready. We looked towards the city smoke was coming from it, you could almost know what exactly has been going on.

David: "So are you ready Nathaniel?"

I gave him a quick nod and said "As ready as I'll ever be."

David: "Good then lets go, we got Covenant to kill."

With that we where off, not knowing what exactly was in store for us but David was right, we did have some Covenant to kill. We where five miles out like the Sarge said we would be, it was going to be one hell of a walk ahead of us.

Alex: "So how many you think we are going to kill today?"

"No idea, Sarge said the city would be full of Covenant so I'm sure we will kill plenty." I replied back.

Alex: "Good because if I can't kill the Covenant I might just go crazy, start shooting."

We looked at him puzzled, then I said "No we wouldn't want that."

The sun was rising, we knew that much but we couldn't see it not after it reached the thick black smog in the sky.

Alex: "This walk it's boring can we speed it up?"

Alex kept asking questions one after another, we began to think and wonder what was wrong with him, maybe the heat but couldn't know for sure what was going on through his head, but we all agreed he was beginning to go crazy.

"What do you think is up with him?" I asked David.

David: "The heat maybe, I really don't know, but he is starting to get rather odd."

We continued walking, and I kept a close eye on Alex, he seemed like he had calmed down and was back to normal at the moment but couldn't be to sure, I didn't understand still, the heat wasn't that bad, nor was it hot at all, I couldn't put my finger on it but maybe it was better that way.

"Lets rest here for a min." I said.

We all sat our gear down, and began a rest but with our eyes still pealed for a Covenant attack.

Alex: "Why are we stopping, the Covenant could be onto us."

"We are stopping because we need to rest we wouldn't be any good in a fight exhausted would we?" I questioned Alex.

Alex: "Well I'm not stopping, I am going ahead, and when you all get ripped apart and eaten by the Covenant, you will have wished you was me."

Alex took off in a mad dash towards the city, and we all looked at each other confused.

Brian: "What is with that guy?"

David: "Who knows, he has been acting strange ever since we started walking, I'm beginning to wonder why they even let him join, they should of done a complete background check on him even if the UNSC is desperate for soldiers."

"Hey Jonas can you look up his files with the data pad?" I asked waiting for a response, I took a drink of water.

Jonas: "I can try not sure how much I'll find on him but give me a min."

Jonas pulled out the data pad and started typing, I had no idea how to use that thing and he apparently was trained how to do it, David was talking to Brian and Luther was just standing off to the side, I decided to talk to him see if I could learn anymore in his reason for joining this war.

"Hey Luther, how you holding up?" I asked him hoping he wouldn't walk away.

He looked at me and started to talk. "I'm holding up just fine, why is it you ask?"

"Just you know with the war and Sarge's death and well Alex..."

Luther: "Alex is a fool, Sarge he was a high spirited one, and this war is a lost cause in the end we will all meet our doom this city is our grave everyone of us will die and, Alex seems to be the first that will fall."

"what in the world makes you say that! Your supposed to be positive at times like these, you expect us to win a war if soldiers are negative?" I just stared shocked he said what he did.

Luther: "I'm not negative I'm honest, you could see it in the Sarge's eyes this is a suicide mission, death is creeping to every one of our doors, I seen war before, and everyone dies from it one way or another, Nathaniel your hero outlook your courage your willpower will all start to crumble, whatever you're fighting for, it will not hold up and you will just become another prisoner of war and another dead body for the crow and drones to feast on."

I began clinching my fist. "If you know so much about me and what I'm fighting for, then what the hell are you fighting for?"

Luther: "It was my calling, as I told you before."

I shook my head. "Calling for what?"

Luther: "My calling to die, If you wish to know so much of why I joined, I joined to except my death, by the hands of a race and force much stronger then our own. You may think I'm crazy but atleast I know when I have lost, the UNSC will soon become something this Covenant tell stories of, and it would be glorious stories of UNSC victories no, it will be stories of its demise."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing and walked back towards the others.

David: "Nathaniel we shouldn't sit around anymore, lets go."

"Your right, but first, Jonas did you find anything out?"

Jonas: "Yeah but your not going to like it."

"Well tell us, best we know now and not get surprised later."

Jonas: "Well Alex was a regular guy for the most part steady job the works, but there is multiple files that where connected to a crazy home, apparently he was a test subject at some point in his life and slaughtered a entire village, they locked him up blamed the test, few years later he checked out they said everything was fine. Whatever they did to him, it's still happening in his head, he was never cured, this man is a killer we all need to keep a eye on him at any point he can turn on us."

David: "Great we have a lunatic in the group."

"Lets go, we should find him at least." I said and grabbed my gear beginning to walk towards the city.

We where getting close you could smell the dead, nearby such a horrid smell, could bring almost any man to their knees gagging. The smell was so strong not even our helmets could block the stench form creeping up our noses, I felt dizzy, a little sick even.

David: "This smell is horrible!"

Brian: "What could of happened here, I mean I know the Covenant but this fast? They must of sent thousands of troops to already of caused this much damage this fast, I mean what about the cities defenses? Where could they be?"

I just shook my head.

Less then a mile out now the five of us wondered towards the city smell getting even stronger we passed bodies of woman, children, whole families coming this way. Their bodies just torn to pieces, ripped apart. Limbs where missing, bones shattered, organs and inside rippeds out for animals to feast on, blood was everywhere, I didn't want to see more but if this was what the outside looked like, then what would it be like inside the city, where most of the damage was what would it be like in there, only one could imagine.

"Has anyone seen Alex?" I asked.

David: "Seeing what we just did, my guess is he is already dead."

"David you're not supposed to talk like that." I commented back.

Four of us stopped moving looking at David.

David: "What is it?"

Alex: "Yeah David your not supposed to talk like that."

David turned, there stood Alex only problem was, his gun was aimed at Davids head.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgotten Glory

Chapter. 3 Forgotten Glory

David: "What the fuck Alex! What in the world do you think you're doing pointing that at me?"

Alex: "Oh Alex what are you doing, Shut the fuck up David."

"Alex!" I yelled.

Alex: "You to, you're not the commander here, you're just a little tiny bitch."

Alex pulled out a needle. Everyone pulled out their guns and aimed at Alex except David who was still at gun point.

Alex: "You see this, do you have any idea what this is. Of course not, you're all stupid little ODST soldiers, but me I'm more then that, I am a spartan this is the spartan project here in my hands."

I lowered my gun "How did you get a hold of that?"

Alex: "I always had it, yeah that's right always had it. I am a god a warrior"

I stopped him "You where a test subject, we read your file."

Alex: "A test subject no not a test subject."

Luther: "You killed people out of cold blood, was declared crazy."

Alex: "No never killed anyone out of cold blood or hot passion, and crazy no insane never, I am a visionary. You'll see all of you will, everyone will see what they forgot! MY FORGOTTEN GLORY! It will all be seen and I'm going to start with you five."

Alex stabbed the needle into his neck and injected himself with whatever was inside, his body started to grow insanely fast, muscle growth, but something was going wrong his body was growing wrong his right side was much larger in size then his left, he was becoming a monster.

David: "Oh my god."

Alex: "You're right I am a god."

Alex took his right arm and swung at David, it sent his body skidding across the ground.

"David! Shoot him!" I yelled.

We began to fire upon him nothing was penetrating, Alex ran at Brian his fist pulled back, Alex swung straight forward towards Brian's head, Brian put his gun in front of his face, the gun was shattered in half, force of the swing was lowered but not stopped and Alex's fist collided into Brian's head sending him flying through the air, Alex ran next to Brian's flying body swinging at him until he smashed into the ground. Alex picked Brian up by his neck, he wasn't struggling I thought he was dead, I yelled and tossed a rock hitting Alex in the head. Alex turned to me, and threw Brian to the side.

"Fight me you bastard!" I yelled at him. "Jonas go help Brian, Luther help me out, David can you move?"

David: "Yeah I can move."

"Good lets take this fucker down!" I said.

I charged at Alex along side me Luther, Alex started to run at us, we opened fire shots where hitting buy not slowing him down, Luther picked up his pace out running me, Alex swung his arm to the side and back armed Luther he bounced off the ground. I started yelling until I felt Alex's knee ram into my chest, the air knocked out of me it felt like time stopped, Alex grabbed me by the head and tossed me behind him quickly turning and kicking me in the side. I thought my ribs where broken, I couldn't move, Luther was shooting at Alex, drawing his attention away from me, Jonas was firing also, Brian was sitting up but wasn't moving much but he was alive I shook my head looking up, Jonas was in Alex's hands Luther was still firing yelling something but I couldn't understand him. I ran to David.

"This isn't working, we need bigger guns." I said quickly.

David: "Already on it."

David grabbed our supply bags and started to piece together one of our rocket launchers.

"How much time do you need?" I asked.

David: "Give me five minuets."

"You got it, I hope." I said.

I ran back to the others, shooting my gun, unloading rounds into Alex but he wasn't stopping. I was empty with no time to reload, or Jonas would be dead, I grabbed a tree branch off the ground and ran at Alex, looking for a weak part of his body, I aimed for his left leg and smashed the branch into it as hard as possible. Alex yelled dropping to his knee and I swung again hitting him in the head, I went to hit him again but he caught the branch and swung me, I released the branch and hit the ground.

David: "Get Jonas away from him!"

I got up and ran at Alex again pulling out my combat knife, I stabbed it into Alex's arm he released Jonas and swung his arm into me hitting me in the chest, I fell backward onto the ground.

David: "It's ready get away from him now."

Me Jonas and Luther took off running away from Alex as he started to stand back up.

David: "Taste this you fucker."

David shot the rocket it flew straight for Alex, connecting it exploded.

"You got him." I yelled.

David didn't answer back, the smoke cleared Alex stood there covered in blood and dashed towards him. Me, Jonas, and Luther started to shoot at Alex but he kept running. David pulled out his knife and started to run at Alex, David jumped into the air knife over his head he swung down. Alex rammed into David catching him, then falling, David had stabbed his knife into Alex's neck breaking it. I ran towards Alex's body to see if David was okay he crawled out from under the body, looked at me and started to laugh. We won, I looked back at the others, Brian was standing with them holding a thumbs up. This fight was over but our war was just beginning.

"Get some rest guys we all need it, once ready we will head into the city and end this." I said that, then fell on my back.

I looked to the sky, We almost died today all of us but we didn't, we had a mission, finish the fight.

David: "You just going to lay there?"

I sat up. "No was just thinking that's all."

David: "It's time for rest not thinking, but I do think you should go check on Brian he is your best friend and he was pretty beat up in that fight."

"We all where, but you're right I'll check on him."

I walked over to Brian. "How are you holding up?"

Brian: "I don't know, I was helpless I couldn't fight back, He was just so...so strong I failed you guys probably think I'm weak."

"No we don't no one blames you for not being able to defend yourself, he would of killed us all but we got lucky this time. But we worked as a team and managed to defeat him." I said.

Brian: "But I didn't help at all Nathaniel, I just got my ass kicked."

"Brian if it was me or anyone else in the spot you was in we probably wouldn't of been able to fight back or help either he almost killed you, I thought you was dead but you're not so get your head out of your ass and join the rest of us." I said to him.

Brian stood up and nodded walking over to the others. I stood looking at them and walked over to Alex's body taking anything I could find useful, then walked back to the group, there was only five of us left against a Covenant army, we didn't know if we would have a chance against them, but I knew that we had to try our best or thousands would die and a city would be lost and I was not going to let that happen.

"Is everyone rested up?" I asked.

They all nodded and stood up.

"Good get your stuff we should find shelter, inside the city and make camp for the night, we are sitting ducks out here so grab your gear and lets go." I said quickly and began to walk off.

David: "Nathaniel."

I turned back at him.

David: "Good job."

I nodded and with that we where off back on our original course, battered and beaten but not dead, we where the best of the UNSC military we where ODST.


End file.
